User talk:SonicSP
Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anno Domini Mobile Units page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ValiantHeart (Talk) 04:20, 27 May 2009 Hello,I am a relatively new member to the wiki.I hope I would not offend anyone here and I am still unfamiliar with the sections.Is there a place to discuss aspects of the series,because I am sure some things are subject to intepration and may not be agreable with everyone.I hope I would fit in here Hey You're the guy from the forum right? The one who sent the msg to me earlier? Just writing to say hi. Origins of the Trinitys Think you can help me dig some info about the Trinitys? I read somewhere they're actually children of Ribbons. He cloned the Trinitys using his own genetic material and had Laguna Harvey use them. Is there any proof behind this? Regarding the Trinities,that infomation should be accurate.Children is just one way of saying it. Its been mentioned in one of the S1 novels that the Trinities were created from Ribbons's DNA.Ribbons himself used part of his own DNA to make them,so they do possess some Innovade genes in them but they are not really full Innovades either.Probably somewhere in between the Super Soldiers and the Innovades.They also age,something Innovades do not do,so thats further clue of their half typeness. I can try to find the more on it if you want,its just from what I've read from a summary of the novel a long time ago.the novels have presented us with other valuable info as well,such as the the identity of the 0-Gundam pilot way ahead of the anime revealed it to us.Or do you think my word is good enough?I cant remember the exact volume either. Other than that,the Trinities are just that.Not much to expand on. SonicSP 06:45, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Your Sources You doing a great job with sourcing your stuff, please put them up on references though. I sometime see this stuff and I might erase them and i don't want you to waste your efforts because i know you're about accurate data and consistency. Keep up the good work man. Wasabi 23:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) about your pics SonicSP, I accidentally removed your gallery pics with a the large collective one from the forum. Upon closer observation, i realized yours are slightly different with greater resolution. Apologies, I would reload them myself, but I have to finish a project. Wasabi 06:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Follow my edits You received this msg because you're one of the reliable editors. I recently added a series of pics as references. The pics add additional info in regards to the Gundams. I added some earlier as well, but nobody has picked them up to continue refinement over the editions. I'll be too busy with life matters to actively edit possibly until Dec. I originally planned to site as many of the sources used to increase the credibility of the pages as there are people across forums that still doubt the legitimacy of these pages. I trust you and the other editors I asked will take the correct course. Below are the common sources I use to collect information, you can use them to find magazine scans and other pics to help prove the validity of the pages and also refine the pages as new info is released. Until then, please maintain integrity with the 00 Gundam pages. Thanks for your time and consideration. *http://ngeekhiong.blogspot.com/ *http://tomgundamland.blogspot.com/ *http://forums.animesuki.com/forumdisplay.php?f=40 Wasabi 03:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Help on pics Think you can help me load up the rest of the CG pics of the Gundams and GNX's? I found this site (http://zefai.sakura.ne.jp/c/cg.php) a while ago. This guy loves to do CG models of the Gundams and good at it. I intended to load them all up for public enjoyment, but I'm getting too busy to finish them. I only loaded up all of 00 Gundam and it's variants, but not the others. I only used the frontal pics and didn't load up the rest. Think you can help me out? If you accept, try to properly name those pics as well. You may call it semantics, but it's annoying to deal with poorly named pics when it comes to fishing them out, that's why i try my best to name them as they are. If you can't just tell me. Thanks for the consideration. Wasabi 04:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think I can help you a bit,but I dont think I can do all the suits by myself.I'll do my best.SonicSP 21:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Would you get miffed if I moved that citation you added to GNY-001 Gundam Astraea to the picture's articlehttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/a/a7/Gny-001.jpg? I suggest this because your citation pertains more to the picture than the general article. --Nkuzmik 14:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::If you want,I don't mind.I put the citation right there because I was citing the purpose,which is General purpose,I wasnt citing the anything much other than that.Previously it was "close combat" which I'd thought is incorrect since it contradicts the translated info that I linked to,which is a section of 00P chapter 1. ::That and that translation helps source out some other info on the article since its a translation of the first volume of 00P. ::As long as the purpose stays general purpose,I'm cool with it.They are suits like normal 00 where we can guess unless directly stated but I think if there is a source that directly classifies a type of MS,we should use it instead.-SonicSP 21:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Masurao You recently posted an edit to the Masurao page where you put put a citation in your edit comments. If you have a source that you would like to use to back your claims, please include it a cited reference within the article. That way futre editors know that you have done the research. --Nkuzmik 20:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) GN Particles If you could, please help re-edit the page on GN Particles. Someone horrifically just added in that page with jumbled info. I figured since you have so much data, you're the perfect guy to help organize this one. You can ignore my earlier request for the pages, I'll try to do them myself when i got the time. Wasabi 23:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Alright,I'll try.That page looks like a mess.Most of the info there is correct I think,splattered and not organised but correct. Although its misleading in the sense that the GN Particles are different not because of compression rates but wavelenght.The wavelength tunign causes them to have different compression ability and specialisation potential.Compression ability changes because of wavenlength,so does the other effects of a GN PArticles,such as beam potency. I'll try and take a shot at it later.I'll copy paste my GN PArticle section that I wrote yesterday at the GN-Drive article.Then I'll expand it from there.No promises aboutr esults but I'll do my best. SonicSP 02:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Need profile editing help What's up SonicSP? I've been busy with school and life, haven't had the time to work on the profiles of the Gundam 00 character pages. I just focused on polishing up the most important characters and left the others in disarray. I intend to go back to it and make them up to par with the other character profiles, but I need your help. You know better than anyone that there are many blanks in the histories of the characters that was filled in through publications. On recent forums, I believe I saw some info about Allelujah Haptism. I don't know how much was revealed, but I believe it says he's actually of middle eastern descent. Any additional information on Ali Al-Saachez would help, cause he's got some sort of history with Fon Spaak. If it's not too much trouble, think you can compile all data relevant to their profiles? You could give me the links or a copy/paste section of relevant data, I'm not looking for a report or anything, just need enough to organize the profiles. Think you can do that? Or too busy? Tell me what you think. Wasabi 12:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry dude,I have been a bit busy with life as well,so I don't edit here as much.But I guess I'll try and help out to what I'm able to. Okay,I ll try and dig up whatever I can though to be honest characters aren not my specialty. From the top of my head,Allelujah is from Kazakhstan by the way.It was mentioned in the S2 Official File 6 if I'm not mistaken.I think Veda Tiera told him that.That's why he's on that quest of him.Although he has no memory of his past self. Ali............well,to be frank we don't know much about Ali actually.Fon's relation to Ali is that he trained under him.Evne in the sidestories it wasnt exactly exapanded alot.Most of what we know about Ali are his actions in the present,rather than what we saw before. Other than that,we know he lead the KPSA,the group Setsuna was in as a child.He lacunhed the attacked againts AEU that killed Lockon's family because the middle east was agints the Orbital Elevator contruction,that was back in the Solar Energy Wars.I deduce all this from the things he said in the anime,or mentioned about him.His role outside the anime is minimal and rarely expanded on. I'll update you with whatever I can.Try and get some links to that. If you want to know more specifics about more stuff,just ask. Sometimes I feel a bit lazy to edit stuff because they get overturned in the future,but that's how wikis work I guess.That and I've been a bit busy the last few months. SonicSP 04:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) S2 Official File 6 from http://blog.goo.ne.jp/kouryakukan/e/2da422407d0f4b6d58d4156ac5a6bdeb ○アレルヤ ・アレルヤはカザフスタンあたり出身の避難民という設定。 親とはぐれたところを人革連が実験用に連れてきた。 ・ハレルヤの人格は脳量子波実験で発生した。 人革連の科学者はハレルヤをどう捉えていいか判断に困って 失敗作にして破棄することにした。実はかなり成功例に近かった。 ・セカンドシーズンのアレルヤはハレルヤがいなくなったことで 戦力的に弱体化していた。気持ち的には盛り上げてやりたいけれど そこはシビアにわかりやすく1発目に被弾した。 ' '' ''' - Hallelujah ･It sets it to the hallelujah, that is, the evacuee of coming from for each Kazakstan. Person kawaren brought getting lost to parents to experimental use. ･The character of the hallelujah was generated by the brain quantum wave experiment. The scientist of person kawaren decided to embarrass to the judgment how I may catch the hallelujah, to make to the failure work, and to annul it. It was actually considerably near the success case. ･As for the hallelujah of sekandoshi-zun, the hallelujah was made a weakness by gone in the war potential. It was severely plainly bombarded there though I wanted to pile up in feelings. to the first'' ----------------------------------- I know not the most convincing translation but the part about Kazakhtan is quite clear,he's a refugee from that country.Basically,he lost his parents at some point and got transfered to the Supersoldier program. This part where Allelujah's kazakhtan origins was mentioned in Good Haro's S2 Official File 6 translated but some time later shre deleted that section,and even put up a "Fuck Allelujah" comment there,damn her: http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2009/06/24/s2-official-file-6-is-really-interesting/ Anyways,I'm posting it here for referencing reasons.You decide what to do with it. Here's something else that's interesting,Raphael it seems would be reusing Seravee's old frame to a certain extent,according to the Gundam 00 Geneology provided in the PG 00 Raiser manual: http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/2959/gncharteng.jpg You can see that the term Derived Unit is used for Raphael,and GN Archer as well. I'm sure you'll be asking,"How do we know Derived Unit means that Rapahel will be using Seravee's frame?". Well,the thing that gives this meaning credibility is GN Archer and Artemie.Under the chart,GN archer is a derived unit of Artemie as well. Now we know from the HG GN Archer manual that GN Archer was made from an incomplete 3rd Generation Gundam right?Though we didnt know the name then,this chart for the first time links Artemie to GN Archer directly using the derived unit term. This can only mean one thing,Artemie is that incomplete 3rd Generation Gundam mentioned in the HG booklet.That means GN Archer and Artemie are the same MS,or at least GN Archer was made from Artemie's frame. Before the picture was released,we cannot confirm this is the case because we arent sure whether Artemie was 3rd Generation and there could have been another unseen MS but geneology does is that it not only gives us the term,it directly gives us the link in line form.The similarity in how they look like only makes it easier to believe. Of course,Rapahel doesnt look alot like Seravee so obviously there is alot of modifications done.And the extent of Seravee that is derived is unknowned as well. Ironically,the MS that people speculated could have been a rebuilt unit,or derived unit;00 Qant is a totally new machine,so are the other 2 Gundams actually. SonicSP 20:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm a little wary of how "derived unit" seems to be used. To pull in a real world example, the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F/A-18E/F_Super_Hornet is derived from the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F/A-18_Hornet, but they are two VERY different aircraft. Sure there are a lot of common parts but not even MacGuyver could turn and F/A-18 into an F/A-18E without building almost entirely new aircraft from scratch. --Nkuzmik 17:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) 00's giant beamsaber Since we never see the regular 00 do this, I'm going to include that feature in the 00 Raiser page--Nkuzmik 17:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) But that function was stated in the normal 00 HG manual,long before 00 Raiser was even announced.The PG manual which can be found here http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/ does not state such limitations either. Nevertheless,I don't have that much of an issue with this so go ahead anyways.The way you organsied the article was good so not mentioning is much less of an issue in the new form than the old one with the specific mode names and all. I do have an issue with the name /rifle being there though as I just highligted in the 00 discussion page--SonicSP 17:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Time out! If its mentioned in cannon materials then its cannon and should be included. I agree about the list of modes. That did lack... elegance. --Nkuzmik 17:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The name Rifle was not mentioned in any of the materials.The description of a rifle mode was only in descriptions,it was never part of any name which always has been GN Swordversion only.-SonicSP 19:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) about seravee's GN Drive hey on the senkai V page and the movie it still says that CB lost two GN Drives so why am i hearing from people that they lost one someone clear it up please very very confused. cause on the talk page for raphael Gundam it says that it survived and the novel said it did and the movie page and the senkai V still say lost 2 thought you could look into it. im new to wikia so im not sure who's right and who's wrong. thanks(Shindy00) 03:05, May 15, 2010 (UTC)shindy00 :We know they lost one Drive because it was mentioned in 00V Senki Chapter 4. Here http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/4853.html is a link to a partial translation of the chapter. The original japanese scan of the text is inside there as well. :Quote:"They have lost one solar furnace in the Innovade battle. They considered several methods to cope up with it, and were actually implemented. One of these is the plan to start up the machine with a large type GN Condenser that is a large particle storage tank. As a substitute to the need for 00 to have two solar furnaces, they supposed it could sortie with one solar furnace plus a storage tank, or two storage tanks." :So you may ask.........how do we know its '''not Seraphim's Drive that was destroyed? Well, other than the Exia's sword clearly piercing 0 Gundam's cone in the anime, the S2 Novel 5 release a month or two ago confirms the lost of 0 Gundam's Drive, specifically. Here's a translation of the summary of the chapter http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2010/02/25/00s2-novel-5/ :Quote:"P361 :Setsuna destroys 0 Gundam’s GN drive." -SonicSP 22:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :oooooooh ok thanks SonicSP ok well then I suppose someone should probably change it in the movie section then cause it still says they lost two I would do it but I'm still new and don't want to mess up well anyway thank you soo much for clearly that up your the man :Shindy00 By the way, I really think you should start using your signature, you do it by typing ~ 4 times and it will automatically appear, with your name and your time posted. The current way you do it may make your post hard to seperate from other ppls. And welcome to the Wikia I guess.- SonicSP 01:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) hahahhahaahhaah ok thanks for letting me know ya I wasn't sure about i'll this so thanks for telling me. signature 4 times got it thnaks. and thanks lol OOH and thanks for siting the sources for the movie page lol i wasnt sure how to do that thanks. Shindy00 02:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey SonicSP im going to do some editing on 00 Qan T's and Zabanya's page there are some parts that aren't making alot of sense ill base it of my odservations from the trailers, uuuh seeing as I'm new I would like for you to take a look and see if what i did is ok. thanks Shindy00 02:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) About those Pics SonicSP: Currently, my life is too busy with life-responsibilities to deal with editing these days. You gave me 2-halves of a whole MS chart a while back and I haven't had the chance to work on them at all. You think you can pass it on to another person to speed up the process? I figure we can find someone online with photoshop skills to merge and cleanup the enemy MS chart to properly post it on the site. What do you think? Wasabi 18:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry man. I'm busy as well so I cant work much on it either. I don't think merging the pics is a good idea, so how about I try to put these 2 pics separately and make it tlook nice? I do emphasize on the "try" part lol.-SonicSP 23:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : :hey its shindy00 i have some photo skills lol if you want i can do it im about to graduate so no college yet soo i have all the free time in the world lol just let me knowShindy00 02:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) About that weopons section hey man I was curious about that Weopon Section you were talking about on taikage page did you guys do it yet? cause i can do it seeing as i have then time. need a break studing up on Wang Lui Mei cause thats the character i decided to work on lol. I think it is a good idea for a weopons section i agree.Shindy00 01:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Havent done it yet. All the pics you need are in the AD mobile weapons discussion page,I've posted them there. -SonicSP 20:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I mean are you guys gonna really do that weopon thing that you talked about on taikage page lol, cause i can do it or at least help. What i was saying before was if i did it all by myself and finished it , i didnt want anyone deleting it and thinking it wasnt a good idea or something. THE WEOPONS you were talking about on taikage page THE one that you thought we should make for each weopon in Gundam 00 ,there abilities and such remember?????Shindy00 19:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I need clarification, which specific weapons section discussion are you talking about? I have an idea of which one your referring to, but can you repeat to me the one you have in mind? -SonicSP 18:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah that one, I sort of guessed you were talking about that one. Hmmm.......... Well I suggested it a long time ago. But I think we need to hold it off first because I'm not sure we have the support we needed for that one. The system we have now is not THAT bad actually since we've standardized alot of the weapons at a special page. But some weapons are a bit unique in the function in descriptions, and thats the one I want to bring back for the moment. To bring back all of them, we lack enough support for that at the moment. -SonicSP 11:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Need a tie breaker SonicSP, I need a tie breaker for my debate with Bronx01. Please throw your opinion in at Allelujahs discussion page, thanks. Wasabi 23:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 2 Week Slowdown SonicSP, I'll be busy with personal matters and studies for the next 2 weeks. Editing is still my crack, so I'll drop by, but for the most part I'll be taking a more passive roll until I finally get my certificate done. If you got a admin issue i can help out with, leave a msg in the "talk" and I'll get back to you asap. Also, I mentioned earlier that if you don't hear from me in over a month, presume something happened to me and you should have my admin rights replaced either by you or someone you believe is competent in the matter. Thanks man. Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 12:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Alright dude, good luck with that. We'll be here when when you get back, unless the ELS attack us within that time. In which case, we have bigger problems to solve.........>_> -SonicSP 14:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) hi hi SonicSP! Bravecommander here. Just wondering from the message on Taikage's talk page: who exactly is a senior editor, and how can i find out? haha i can translate only some japanese, but i can probably translate manuals. so if i can be any help in translating, just leave me a message! Bravecommander 09:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) how do i earn senior- editorship in the (distant?) future? yeah? how might you do that? do you edit 100 articles or something? Bravecommander 11:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Senior editorship??? you mean something like an Administrator? Dav7d2 12:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it's not really an "official" title. We just call it for those of us editors who have stuck around and contributed for awhile so we know each other within the community. Just continue to hang with us and you'll be one of us. :It's not that senior editors have official powers that non seniors don't. It's just that it usually carries a bit more weight, that and senior editors know our way around the editing process so we're very familiar with everything. Newer editors may or not be so with the editing. Also, those of us who have been here for awhile, are familiar with the issues that surround the wiki. It's like living in a neighbourhood, once you live there for awhile you'll know everything and everyone about the place, but when you move in your in the process of understanding and just getting to know things. :Taikage is an admin though I think and that is an official title but the rest of us just know each other as people who have stuck around and did a lot over time. For example, I myself have no special powers over you but since I've been here longer I "sort of" have more authority within the community than you do. :Personally, don't worry about it too much. After awhile, you'll be familiar with us. I for one was never got a ceremony or whatever when I "became" a senior editor, it just happened. One day I came and I was new, I hang around and contributed and before you know I was considered one of the senior people who have hanged for a while. :To simplify, it really just means people who have worked on this Wikia for awhile that's all. -SonicSP 18:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, what SonicSP said. :P Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 22:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) oh cool. then can someone please tell me about admin-ship? and why does taikage have a thing with rootbeer? Bravecommander 07:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Dude, that's just a signature; everyone has it. Look under your preferences and you'll find it man. I just thought putting just my SN in my signatures was boring, so I just change it up from time to time to get a laugh. As for admin-ship, that was sort of thrown onto me. Two of the previous admins weren't that active and by a majority vote from senior editors, the job was given to me as I'm of the eldest and most active of editors. Apparently you can have more than one admin as well too, so the next likely successor would be SonicSP. As for senior editor, that's usually recognized by the community. If you're a long time contributor of good reputation, that's it, you're automatically one. Bronx01 is considered new in terms of his tenure, but me and the rest consider him golden as he has been a great editor for a yr or two now. Focus on your writing skills first, because you're far away from candidacy. Be patient and refine your craft, that's the most important thing to this community. The only cool thing I can do is delete pages and block people, the rest is all the same. Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 11:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks Bravecommander 04:27, November 16, 2010 (UTC) no spoilers on your manual. hey! took the risk and zipped throught the little intro. no spoilers (phew). anyway, ill be adding these to the quanta page later, but can you please try to find me the other half of the manual? im getting increasingly curious on the qan t. thanks for givin me the opportunity to help Bravecommander 07:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'd rather you can post the info here as well though because I want to post this info on other forums cos the manual isn';t translated yet AFAIK. :Also, do you know how to use references? You don't have to since your new and I can handle it later but if you do, you can insert the reference after each info (of the manual) you put so people who read will know that we got the info that we state there from the citation. (in this case, it would be the MG 1/100 manual). :If you don't know, I can teach you or you can ignore it and leave it to me to do it later. :I do know that the last bit says that "00Q can destroy the ELS race on it's own if it chose to do so". That one is already in the article though with the citation. I'm the one who placed it there. :Anyways, I would have already given you the other half if I've gotten it but nobody have scanned it yet unfortunately. I'll get it to you as soon as somebody does though since I'm usually on top of these things. -SonicSP 10:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) well actually when i went and tried to edit it yesterday, i found that all the info is already there. so all i did was improve the introductory paragraph. you can basically find (or have found)all the translations in the technology and combat characteristics paragraph. and no, i dont know how to reference. can someone please give me some pointers? thanks a lot. Bravecommander 04:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Zeta Movie Hello! Do you know where can I download Gundam Zeta Movie 3? I can't find it on Russian resourses. With Japanese sound. -- Rimus 19:00, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I cannot help you with that. I don't know where the Zeta movies are either. Although from what I've heard, unlike the 0079 series, the Zeta movies are not worth watching and are generally considered bad. Its usually recommended to watch the TV series instead if you have not watched them already. -SonicSP 13:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :You've been lied. Zeta movies good! I wached 2 movies, but can't find 3. There many major differences between Movies and TV. Movies better. I think so. -- Rimus 14:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Problem desappeared. Found it by myself. -- Rimus 18:56, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Arios Gundam Ascalon has a gn drive tau? Arios Gundam Ascalon isn't it using a GN Drive Tau in gundam 00I 2314? Because it looks like it emiting Tau particles in those picutres you posted. If so can you change the powerplanet from a large gn conderser to a gn drive tau. thanks for the help :It's using a Large Gn Condenser. Don't be bothered by the ultra black color, they can refer to anything. Besides, the Tau Drives of 2314 are mostly if not all orange so the black doesnt suit them either. It's just a matter of the artist wanting to use black to potray the color in the manga. -SonicSP 13:32, November 21, 2010 (UTC) i need manuals hi sonicSP, can you get me a readable version of the hg harute manual? also if you could obtain the MG GN-XIV manual(when its released) can you send me it through a m,essage? thanks a lot. Bravecommander 12:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice Catch! Gundam Throne Eins -Boxart Awesome find! I didn't even notice it was pirated gunpla! I might as well remove it, considering its fake. I'll go find a official boxart for it. -Dav7d2 14:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Heh, thanks. The reason why I didnt remove it was because I liked it over the real boxart lol. It had to many words on it. I found this anomaly some days ago, so I checked it out with a contact of mine to see whether it was of pirated gunpla and someone said it was. -SonicSP 14:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) "UN Resumes Support To Kingdom Of Azadistan In Addressing Energy Issue" UN - Azadistan - Energy Crisis Do you know where I could put this photo? -Dav7d2 12:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :How about the actual episode page? I know we rarely use use galleries on those but it sounds fitting. :Either that or Alejandro and Marina article since they are the main poses after all. The former sounds nice. -SonicSP 19:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Just giving my thoughts. United Nations and Kingdom of Azadistan would be happy to have it. --Bronx01 19:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) You know anything about Union Corp? SonicSP: I could use your input about this one. Please confirm about the data on Union Corp Discussion, thanks. "GN Particle Wire" magazine scan! http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/39/GundamGallery%20Gundam%2000%20589.jpg Look on the shoulder of the Gundam Throne Eins and then on the shoulder of the Throne Zwei, you notice something about the shoulders. Then it has a "dot" pointing at the shoulder with a title that starts with "GN". :I cant read Japanese, but I have a feeling it's saying "GN Beam Saber" cos......those are their beam sabers as far as we know. -SonicSP 09:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Dam I thought that might be were the GN Particle Wire gets connected too, or something related to the "GN Particle Wire". -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 18:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) It's okay really, it's just a particle wire. Really doesnt need much explanation to be honest. By the way, what do I call you in short form? -SonicSP 09:28, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't really matter, you can call me whatever you want. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 16:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) GNX-603T GN-X particle tubing! http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/38/GundamGallery%20Gundam%2000%20770.jpg Theres particle tubes at its neck. so yeah........-Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Those appear to be the external wires connecting to the GN-X. The large purple wires usually seen in the 2nd and 3rd Generation CB Gundams are absent because the GN-X uses a direct body transfer system. (for that matter, Exia R2 also lacks them cos it's internal particle distribution system was modfied with the more powerful direct body type) -SonicSP 09:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I know that. I thought that would be how they get their battle data on it from or something else. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 18:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Pictures relevance? - G00MovieMS0 -.jpg - G00MovieMS -.jpg - G00MovieMSLineart -.jpg What should I do with these? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 18:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) About the Movie Release SonicSP: I saw the forums showing pics of the full collection of script for the 00 movie, think you can get a scan in the future? Thanks. Taikage - The "need some change"-admin T_T 23:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) hey! i realize that you have watched the movie sonic, and as i just finished doing that yesterday, can you please check over my changes to the history section of some pages related to the movie? thanks in advance! Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) 00A and Setsuna hooking up with Marina? SonicSP: I was around the forums and there was mention of 00A? And there was a manga showing Setsuna making Marina young again. I presume that's fantasy because suddenly they were married. I appreciate the clarity. Oh by the way, you know how to tidy the conversations short of deleting them? Because there are some subjects that's old and one with and I want to leave more space for new discussion. Thanks man. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 10:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) That must be referring to Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Aoi Kioku, since I saw it too. We also need confirmation if its cannon, if it is, we are missing a whole lot of chapters! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 10:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :00A refers to the manga adaptation of the movie (Aoi Kioku is a separate thing completely), and like the manga adaptation of TV series it isn't canon since it contradicts some parts that was shown in the movie, from what I've heard. So I'm not so sure how much we can take the Setsuna turning Marina young scene, even though that part doesnt seem to contradict anything. -SonicSP 13:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Union Ships? Carrier - Cruiser - Landing Ship I'm curious if we have any pages for these ships that are used by the Union. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) About Saji Dude, do you know if Saji is married with Louise? Because in the movie, they're now both wearing their rings on the "ring fingers," but I'm not absolutely sure. Any data on this? Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 03:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Debatable. I believe theyy are the same rings that Saji got for him and Louise in S1. They might be promise rings for all we know. Though there's also the equal argument that they are engagement rings, since I'm not 100% sure if those are the same rings from S1 or new onesGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 06:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :They are the same rings from S1. --Bronx01 22:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok, though there are no documents that state Saji & Louise's ultimate fate. My guess is that they've been engaged for 2 years and got married after the movie, though that's just meGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 00:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Help me please! I need helping looking for scans, raws, or whatever on Mobile Suit Illustrated 2009. I realized when I came across the book on SRW, that it contains some AD Mobile Suits, that we do not have good pictures of. So do you have a friend who has scans or raws of this book or know a place to get this book? I've tried most of the links on Google.... -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 19:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Exia? and not Exia REII? Wouldn't it be Exia REII and not the regular Exia? unless they made 2 Exia's would be kinda of a if. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 02:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Technically, we have base pages and extension variant pages so the survival of the Exia would factor into the base Exia page as well (especially since they're the same machines, just modified). Otherwise, we have to list the destruction of Exia in 2308 since that is when "normal Exia" was destroyed and repaired into Exia Repair. Of course, I'm going to put the info in the Exia RII page too. -SonicSP 02:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::What? but couldn't we just put the "normal Exia" as "2308 A.D. (Repaired)" instead. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 02:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Still, it wasn't technically destroyed was it? It was repaired and upgraded and all and I don't feel like it fits the term destroyed, which is more of an ultimate death kind of thing. -SonicSP 02:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::No, Exia after the duel with GN Flag got pwned majorly, not destroyed. Exia R2 got a beam saber in the stomach and the drive wasn't working.From what you're saying Sonic, Exia was indeed used by Setsuna to get to Saji. Going along with the fact that Setsuna said in the movie he would take a shuttle, my theory is that Exia (assuming its RII) and Dynames were both stored on Earth by Fereshete or something and Setsuna and Lockon grabbed their Gundams and took off for HRL?Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 05:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::That sounds about right. It is likely RII though, since RII wasn't that damaged saved for the Drive but whatever the case we know it's Exia. -SonicSP 05:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm still wondering why your using the term "destroyed", whos putting it as destroyed? I seriously want to put it as "'''2308 A.D. (Repaired)"''' -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Coding being weird Hi Sonic, I tried leaving a message in respons to where you said that Exia was used by Setsuna to get to Saji. And the coding got all weird on me, so big apologies in advance if your page text looks weird. Again, sorry :(Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Tried my best to fix it --Bronx01 02:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh? Looks fine to me. For the record, the source is VedaTwitter but I'm too lazy to write it up at the moment and I'm not sure how to put it exactly in referencing words yet, so I'll do it later unless someone beats me to it. The guy who discovered it gave a direct link too in Animesuki boards, and I plan to use it in the reference later. -SonicSP 02:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC)